


the scientist

by haylee_joseph



Category: One Direction (Band), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Gally (Maze Runner), Alpha Newt, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Thomas, Bottom Thomas, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Newt, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Glader Slang, Jealous Minho, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Thomas, One Direction References, Past Sexual Abuse, Punishment, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Sweet Gally, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Glade, Top Minho (Maze Runner), Top Newt, Twenty One Pilots Cameo, daddy minho, ddlb, gang newt, smart thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylee_joseph/pseuds/haylee_joseph
Summary: It's Thomas' first year at The Glade University and he's already managed to gain not one, but two boyfriends who want to daddy him. He makes the mistake of breaking a few rules and ends up getting hurt, but Newt knows a few people and has never turned down a shot at revenge. Ft One Direction and Twenty One Pilots later on.





	1. come up to meet you

 "Soooo..." Thomas drew out, biting his lip as he looked up at his boyfriends who were currently devouring pasta across from him. "I heard Janson is throwing a kick ass party tomorrow." His eyes flew to his plate, already knowing their response. 

"Absolutely not." Newt demanded, shaking his head into his plate. "Have you heard the kinds of things he says about you Tommy? I don'y want you six miles near him let alone at one of his ragers." 

Minho swallowed harshly and hit his hand on the table. "Are you crazy?" He asked, Thomas glanced at him and almost giggled at the sauce on his chin. "He's  _in love_ with you." He stressed. "I don't mean to sound crazy jealous, but I  _am_ crazy jealous."

"I don't even like him." Thomas pouted, crossing his arms effectively ignoring his plate. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry. "Besides, everyone from school will be there. We probably won't even see him." 

"We're not going." Minho continued, returning to his dinner. "End of discussion." 

"I'm not a child." Thomas demanded. He angrily left his chair, throwing his napkin on the table. "You guys always tell me 'no' or 'that's stupid' or whatever. I never get to do what I want. Hell, even tonight. We're here at Noodles and Company when I asked, for the third time this week, if we could just get McDonalds. Am I your guys' boyfriend or am I your child?" He was fuming and didn't really understand why. It wasn't like him to get all worked up over something as silly as being told no, but he was a freshman in his second semester of college and hadn't been to a real college party yet. It was frustrating having your boyfriends act like parents all of the time. 

"Thomas sit down  _now."_ Newt ordered, setting his fork on his plate. "You're going to make a scene." Newt never called Thomas by his full name, and it was very intimidating and in any other situation he would have listened to his boyfriend. But he was just too worked up over it to care. 

"No." He stated simply, glaring at his boyfriends across the table. "I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked towards the exit. 

As soon as the cool winter air hit his face, he regretted his decision. It was February and the cold air stung his cheeks, but it would be too embarrassing to turn around and walk back inside so instead he continued along, thanking God that campus was only a twenty minute walk away. 

He used this time to reflect on what got him here. The Glade University of Indiana had been his first choice college (or well, his  _realistic_ first choice. He really wanted to go to MIT but there was nothing  _outstanding_ about him) and he had been elated to be accepted. At first he struggled a lot with being homesick even though he only lived five hours from school. 

Newt was the first person he met. Every freshman was assigned a Junior as a tour guide/buddy the first two weeks. Thomas had completely fallen head over heels for the British lad, and the same obviously went for Newt. Newt introduced Thomas to Minho towards the end of the second week as his boyfriend and Thomas was crushed. Still, Newt told Thomas that he wanted to keep in touch after their required time was up and they did. Thomas became very close with the boys over the course of the first nine weeks of school. After fall break, Newt and Minho sat Thomas down in their dorm room and informed him that the both of them would like to go on a date with him, together. The concept was foreign and frightening but Thomas agreed. They've been together ever since. 

At first he was given a lot of shit about it from his peers. But Newt was borderline terrifying with his long hair, black wardrobe, and ink covered skin. After a few people took a serious beating he was left alone. 

Minho was a natural track star and captain. He worked his ass off, but so did Thomas and he has yet to even come close to beating him. He was very popular amongst the student population. Their school didn't have a football team, so track is very popular. 

Thomas was cursing himself as he got closer to his room. He couldn't feel his fingers and his legs ached from the walk and the cold. The buildings were just now coming into view, and he began praying for the warm months of march to come quicker. 

***

As he reached his dorm room, he greeted his roommate Chuck with a smile and a small hello. He wasn't really in the mood for talking but unfortunately that's all Chuck was ever in the mood for. 

"How was your date?" Chuck asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Why is your face so red? Are you okay?" Thomas hadn't even had the chance to take his coat off yet. 

"It was fine until I left." Thomas admitted, shedding his coat and shoes before crawling into bed with his textbook. He climbed under his comforter and prayed that Chuck would just leave it at that. 

"Why'd you leave? Is everything okay? Do I need to beat some ass?" Chuck smashed his fist into his hand, staring up at Thomas. Chuck was short and chunky and very innocent. Thomas doubted he could beat up anyone over the age of five, but he let him think he could. 

"Just got in a little disagreement. Everything is okay Chuck. Hey I'm going to get some studding done okay? I'll have my headphones in so if you need something just knock on the bed frame." Chuck nodded and Thomas put his earphones in. 

He put on his music and turned to his books.  _Why do they always treat me like such a child?_ He thought, reading over an engineering article.  _They never listen to me. Or at least not when it comes to doing cool things around campus. No parties, no drinking. Well... there was that one time but it was with Newt's friends so it doesn't really count does it?_

Thomas had barely gotten through the first page before his phone vibrated on the bed. 

**GROUP CHAT**

8:01 **NEWT:** At least let us know u made it home ok 

Thomas didn't respond. He decided he could make them sweat it out a bit. Thomas turned back to his book. 

8:03  **NEWT:** U have 5 mins Tommy and I'm sending Gally over to check

8:05  **MINHO:** Thomas fucking Eddison if you don't respond I swear to god 

Thomas bit his lip, his anger returning. They were doing it again. Thomas is nineteen years old, he's perfectly capable of walking home alone. 

8:09  **Missed call from NEWT**

8:11  **Missed call from NEWT**

8:21  **NEWT:** Tommy please answer the phone so we know ur alive

Thomas almost screamed into his pillow, and to top it off, Chuck was pounding on his bed frame. "THOMAS!" He heard him yell as he took one of his earphones out. "You have a  _visitor."_ Thomas could tell he was uncomfortable so he glanced towards the doorway. Sure enough, Gally was standing there with both hands in his pockets. 

"If you're going to go all  _incognito,"_ He grinned, taking a few steps inside of the room. "You might not want to do it here." Thomas glared, slamming his book shut before angrily climbing down to the floor. 

"As you can see," Thomas seethed, pushing Gally back a few steps. It would look funny to anyone watching, Thomas was about two feet and a hundred pounds smaller than Gally. "I'm fine. So go tell Newt and Minho that I want to be left ALONE." 

"Whoa buddy." Gally sighed, gently pushing Thomas off of him. "Don't shoot the messenger alright? That's Conversation 101. I'm just here to check on you cause for some reason or another I actually care about your wellbeing." He shivered almost like the words tasted gross on his tongue. Gally was like Newt: scary and tough. But he and Thomas for some reason or another hit it off and became close friends. "I see that you're fine but are you okay? Newt told me you guys had a fight. He's worried sick and it's a pretty funny sight."

"I'm fine." Thomas sighed. "There's this party I wanna go to but they told me no like they're my parents or something. You're supposed to have fun in college and I feel like they're taking that away from me." 

"Thomas I can guarantee that's not the case." Gally argued. "Look, I know its definitely not my place to involve myself in your weird three person relationship thing, but I know Newt loves the shit out of you in a way I've never seen him love anyone. Not even Minho. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt you. Just hear him out okay? Look you're not in high school anymore. You gotta talk about your problems." 

Thomas signed in annoyance as he nodded, knowing deep down there was some truth in Gally's words as much as he hated it. 

"Look, I'm supposed to tell you to meet them in their room. He would have came himself but he thought for some odd reason that you'd listen to me. Go, or don't. Butt don't throw away a good thing over undiscussed feelings." With that, Gally gave Thomas a bone crushing hug and left. 

"So um..." Chuck cleared his throat. "Will you uh be leaving for the night? Because um... I met this girl, Eliza is her name, and she uh wants to come over to study for a little while." 

Thomas chuckled and nodded, tossing some books and his laptop in his bag. "Don't have too much fun Chucky, the walls are thin." Thomas threw a wink over his shoulder as he left. 

He was grateful that the boys lived in the same building but he was also jealous that they lived on the top floor. The rooms were ten times nicer and had their own bathroom. 

8:37  **THOMAS:** Are you guys going to let me in or what? 

The door opened in front of him and he was greeted by a topless Minho who greeted him in a big hug. "You ever pull some stunt like that again and I'll bend you over and spank your ass right then and there,  _do you hear me."_ Minho whispered dangerously in his ear. Thomas face began to glow bright crimson, and his cock twitched slightly in his pants. 

Argument of being treated like a child aside, Thomas may or may not have a daddy kink and for some odd reason Minho had been catching on. He was deeply embarrassed by this, and wasn't planning on telling either boy anytime soon if at all. He wanted to be treated like an equal, not an inferrer, or at least that's all they needed to know. 

"Fuck off." He huffed, pushing Minho away. "What, you guys bring me up here to scold me like a  _child."_ As his face returned to its normal complexion he stayed in the doorway, ready to turn around at any moment. 

"Actually," Newt said from the futon that sat under Minho's bed. "We brought you McDonalds. You hardly touched your dinner and we gotta make sure our boy eats." 

Thomas actually  _stomped his_ _foot_ in frustration. Yes, it was a very nice gesture but he was flustered by again, being treated like a child. "I can take care of myself you assholes. When will you freaking realize that?" He crossed his arms over his bag, preparing to head down to the lobby to study instead. 

In one quick, swift movement, Minho pulled Thomas in by his shoulder. Shutting the door behind you. "Why don't you get it you shank." Minho growled, standing toe to toe with Thomas. He was almost scared. "We  _want_ to take care of you. We  _want_ to baby you. And I know you want it too. So tell me, honestly, why are you fighting us so fucking hard on this, huh? Why can't you just  _let us care for you."_

"Because I'm a grown ass man!" Thomas yelled, throwing his bag to the floor. "I can take care of myself! You don't treat each other this way, so why me huh? Why are you guys so obsessed with treating me like I'm a shucking baby?" 

"Because." Newt said calmly, standing and making his way over towards his boyfriends. "We can tell its what you need. Tommy you're bloody brilliant. But for your entire life you've been taking care of other people." 

"We know about your um...  _interests."_ Minho interrupted. I picked up your phone instead of mine one day. They're identical you know... Same password, same background, same model. I  _seen_ the internet page you were on. We can do that for you Thomas you just have to let us."

Thomas wanted to cry. How fucking embarrassing. He couldn't even have one secret to himself. "That was nothing." He brushed off, looking away in hopes they wouldn't see his pink cheeks.

"We all know you're lying. Look, everyones got some kinda weird kink. Look we've done some research and I think this will be good for you." Newt stepped between Minho and Thomas and pulled the smaller boy towards the futon. Sure enough sitting on the table was a fucking _kids meal._

"I'm leaving." Thomas demanded, pulling his arm away from Newt.

"Tommy please just let us try it. Please? If you don't like it after a week then we can stop the entire thing and never mention it again." Newts eyes were pleading with him, and Thomas just couldn't understand why this was so important to them. Was it a power thing?  

 "What exactly do you want to do?" Thomas asked, his fingers toying with his bottom lip. Newt sat him down and stood in front of him, Minho guarding the door. 

"Honestly, the whole nine yards." He smiled. "We want to have rules, and punishments. We want to try everything." 

"And that means everything." Minho added, moving from his stance at the door to rummage through a nearby dresser. Thomas nearly fainted at what he pulled out. "We want to try these tonight." 

"No." Thomas demanded, shaking his head. There was no way in hell they were going to get him to use a  _pacifier_ or a fucking  _bottle._ It wasn't happening. "Is this some kinda joke? Are you guys tormenting me for fun?" 

"Tommy." Newt finally sat down next to him, pulling the younger boy into his arms. As much as he would hate to admit it, the action was actually very comforting. Thomas was battling quite a few emotions right now. Half of him really wanted to give in and let them take over. The other half was grossly embarrassed and wouldn't dream of giving them the satisfaction; they were obviously mocking him. "One week. We can have a safe word if things get to be too much okay? How about spoons?" 

Thomas did nothing but shrug his shoulders, his composure crumbling. "How about this, you eat dinner and we'll put on that show you like, what is it? The Amazing World of Gumball? Something like that? And we'll ease you into everything. How does that sound baby?" Minho had come closer, still holding the yellow pacifier and bottle. Thomas wanted to cry but he still couldn't tell if it was due to joy or embarrassment. 

"Fine..." He whispered, looking down at his toes. He'd forgotten shoes. "But after dinner I'm taking a shower." Minho and Newt both agreed, and Newt released him so he could sit up and eat. 

"I can't believe you got me a freaking kids meal." He huffed, opening the box to pull out the chicken nuggets and fries. He secretly loved it. "Does it at least have a cool toy?" 

"Nat, you can't have the toy until you finish your food." Minho reprimanded, and it took everything in Thomas not to scream.  _One week,_ he reminded himself.  _I can_ _handle this for one shucking week if it'll make these two morons happy._

Thomas ate and giggled while watching one of his favorite shows. Newt sat to his right, jotting down notes on a list of paper. Probably studying for a quiz or something. Minho, on his left, was playing a game on his phone. 

Thomas finished eating just as the episode ended. "I'm going to go shower." He stated, beginning to clean up his trash. 

"Go ahead, I've got this." Minho chirped in. "Oh, and heres the toy." He winked, tossing him a Spiderman figurine. Thomas couldn't help but smile an adorable small smile as he flipped it over in his hand. He loved Spiderman. 

"Do you care if I join you? Minho beat me to it earlier and I wanna shower before it gets to late." Newt closed the book he was writing in and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Thomas could just barely see the ink that decorated his hips and torso. 

"I mean I guess not. But if the water gets cold I'm going to be very upset." He huffed, gently setting his new toy on the dresser before entering the bathroom. 

As he went to turn the water on, Newt stopped him. "Here, let me do that for you love." With that, Newt turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. Thomas stood and watched. "Well you can't get in with all your clothes on silly boy." Newt smiled, taking the few small strides towards his boyfriend. "Come on, up." Thomas complied, lifting his arms so Newt could properly remove his shirt. He then proceeded to kiss his forehead before removing his pants and underwear. Thomas kicked off his own socks. "Go ahead and get in baby. I'm right behind you." 

Thomas didn't want to admit how much he was already enjoying his special treatment. The water was warm and refreshing on his skin. He let it hit his face and wash away his doubts.  _One week won't kill me_ he reminded himself. It wasn't too long before Newt climbed in behind him, wrapping his long wiry arms around Thomas' torso. 

Thomas had been infatuated with Newts tattoos since the day he met him. They looked especially beautiful with the water running down his body, dripping from his skin. Newt leaned down and trailed kisses up Thomas' neck, bitting lightly at the younger boys ear. 

"Hey," Thomas wined. "We're in here to get clean not dirty." He honestly just wanted to shower and maybe do a little more homework. 

"Your wish in my command little one." Newt mumbled into his neck, placing one last kiss before pulling away. Thomas blushed deeply at the new pet name, his heart speeding only a little.  _Maybe this won't be all bad_ he thought. 

He felt hands in his hair unexpectedly, causing him to jump a bit. "Shh you're okay love, its only us." Newt purred, his hands massaging shampoo into his boyfriends hair. "I have a question though."

"Hm?" Thomas replied, thoroughly enjoying this. "How would you feel about maybe calling me daddy this week hm? I'd really enjoy it if you did but you don't have to. You're not the only one that's into this you know. Minho and I both have wanted this, even before you came along. But you see, the both of us are doms, so the situation just didn't work for us. But you, Tommy boy, you're perfect." Even with his back turned, Thomas could feel the affection rolling off of Newts body in waves. "You're so damn cute, and soft, and innocent. We want to protect you and care for you." 

Maybe it was because Thomas was starting to feel a little sleepy, or maybe it was the way Newts hands were beginning to work their way down his body, gently cleaning him up. "I just feel scared." He admitted, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Like this is some kinda prank or something."

Newt turned Thomas around by his hips and planted a kiss on his forehead before leaning down and resting his own there. "Baby boy we would never do that to you okay? We love you. We just feel that this is best right now okay? You trust us, right?" Thomas nodded. "Just let us have control for one week baby, and if you don't like it then everything will go back to the way it was, I promise." 

Thomas nodded. He didn't understand how Newt could be so damn persuasive. It's like he could feel himself regressing due to the warmth of the shower and Newt's soft words. He couldn't believe he was giving in so easily. 

After they were done cleaning themselves, Newt stepped out first, wrapping himself in a towel before turning the water off. Before Thomas could even think about grabbing a towel, Newt had wrapped him in a new fluffy one that was blue and had duckies on it. Thomas couldn't help but smile. He felt very relaxed and really enjoyed how soft the towel felt on his skin. He knew that it was new because before this all of the towels his boys had were black and white. 

Newt helped Thomas into a pair of his underwear and one of Minho's large shirts. Newt wanted to take a picture because dammit Thomas looked as adorable as humanly possible with messy hair and an oversized shirt. 

Minho had already made the bed. The futon was laid out with three pillows and Thomas' favorite Star Wars blanket. His heart sank as he seen the filled bottle sitting on the table that was pushed against the wall. "Please no." He whispered, his eyes darting to the floor. 

Newt rubbed his hand soothingly down Thomas' back, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You agreed to one week baby. Come on, just try it please?" Thomas bit his lip and his eyes were slightly watery in embarrassment but he agreed. 

Minho pulled Thomas onto his lap, cradling him in a very practiced manner. Maybe he'd done this before. Newt brought him the bottle and Thomas went to take it but Minho grabbed it first. "Let me do it for you please baby boy?" He cooed. It wasn't sarcastic, his words were soft. Thomas closed his eyes so he couldn't see their reaction as he hesitantly opened his mouth. Minho placed the bottle at Thomas' lips and he slowly began to suck. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. It wasn't often that Minho was this soft with him, this gentle. For a few moments, he relaxed enough to enjoy it. His eyes slowly opened, and he could see the proud look on Minho's face, and the face cracking smile on Newt's. 

"Okay," Newt said, picking up the same notebook from earlier. "Minho and I have come up with some rules and I'm going to read them to you now okay? Do not interrupt me, just keep taking your bottle like a good boy for daddy okay?" Thomas' heart skipped a beat at that word, but he continued taking the bottle. 

 

"1. Daddy and Papa have final say on any and all decisions

2\. Always let the us know where you are and who you are with, check in with us often so we can make sure you're safe please

3\. Answer your phone whenever we contact you, and do not hang up when you're angry

4\. Be honest with us about everything, including if you're feeling sick, sad, stressed out, or overwhelmed. 

5\. Bed time is no later than midnight on school nights, we don't care how late you stay up on weekends  
  
6\. Do not abuse substances or drink without one of us knowing so we can make sure you're safe

7\. Do not raise your voice to daddy or papa

8\. Do not roll eyes, stick tongue out, or say ‘whatever, go fuck yourself' in response to anything

9\. Major decisions will be made together but we have the final say on most decisions  
  
10\. Daddy or Papa have the right to take away items from baby boy such as internet,tv etc as we see fit as punishment"

 

Thomas pushed the bottle out of his mouth much to Minho's protest. "That's a lot of rules guys. I don't know about this." He was suddenly worried. Mostly because his gut feeling was full of butterflies. He was genuinely terrified of loving this experience. "I don't want anyone to know we're doing this." 

"That's fine baby." Minho reassured. "No one has to know but us, we promise. We also have a list of rewards and punishments. Newt's going to read those off next okay sweet boy?" As Thomas opened his mouth to argue, the bottle was replaced instead. He had no other choice but to listen. 

 

Newt cleared his voice and continued. "As for punishments...

1\. Verbal warning

2\. Spanking with the hand or belt as we see fit

4\. Taking away internet, phone, tv, pacifier, or stuffie

5\. Corner time/time out" 

 

Thomas tried to interject, but Minho had tightened his grip and wasn't allowing him to remove the bottle from his mouth. "Not yet, little one. Let Daddy finish." 

 

Newt flipped the page in the notebook and glanced up at Thomas. "As for rewards,

1\. Extra little activities like coloring, cartoons, playtime

2\. Movie night where you get to choose the movie

3\. New toy or stuffie

4\. Baby boy gets to choose what we have for dinner

5\. Day out or other fun activity"

 

Thomas tried to chug down the rest of the bottle so he could finally get a word in. "Whoa there baby, slow down or you're going to make your tummy hurt." Minho mumbled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Thomas rolled his eyes and for that he received a firm smack on the thigh. It stung and took him by surprise. "You're already breaking the rules?" Minho scolded. 

Thomas spit the bottle out and looked away from both of them. This is only going to last for one week. I don't know why you two are going so crazy about it." He was pouting now, mostly because he hated being punished. "Plus I keep hearing the word stuffie but I don't have any." 

"Not yet." Newt smiles, rubbing his hand up and down Thomas' thigh. "We figured we'd take you to build-a-bear tomorrow and let you make your very own." \

"I don't have the money for build-a-bear, you guys  _know_ this." He wined, sitting up much to Minho's disappointment.

"You know that I do." Newt reminded him. Thomas hated letting Newt pay for everything, even if his parents were filthy stinking rich. He felt bad, almost dirty. "I don't want to hear any if's or but's about it. It's been decided and we're going. 

Thomas felt his phone buzz on his lap. 

**NEW MESSAGE**

10:57  **CHUCK:** Hey Liza left, you can come back whenever 

"Hey, It's getting late, I should probably head back to my room guys." Thomas mumbled, standing up and stretching his arms and legs. Minho grabbed him by his shirt though and by the looks of it, wasn't planning on letting go. 

"How about you just stay here tonight, okay?" Newt said, grabbing the pacifier from the dresser. "Everything's all set up anyways." 

"Newt I really-" 

"It's daddy. You may call me daddy for the rest of the week." He interrupted, his stare challenging. 

Thomas hesitated, the word not wanting to fall from his moth, so he forced it. "Daddy." He said through gritted teeth. "I want to go back to my dorm so I don't have to put that in my mouth."

Minho pulled him back down, this time they were laying with Thomas' back against Minho's chest. Thomas could feel Min's heartbeat and for some odd reason that calmed him. Newt soon joined them, laying on his back in order to allow Thomas to lay his head on his chest. "Come on baby, it's just us. Show daddy and papa how cute you look with your paci, please?" 

Damn Newt. Damn him for always knowing what to say and how to say it. Soon, Thomas found himself sandwiched between his boyfriends with a yellow pacifier in his mouth and damnit he really liked it. The slow sucking motions soothed him, along with Minho running his large hands through Thomas' hair, and Newt tracing circles on his thigh. 

He suddenly felt sleepy, and very content.  _Maybe this won't be so bad,_ he thought to himself. His thoughts soon drifted to more possibilities.  _Would onesies be too much? I really hope they don't put me in diapers. Or try to feed me, that would be kinda weird._ He hadn't known that his eyes had closed. All he could really focus on were the hands gently caressing his body. The boys must have thought he fell asleep. 

"He looks so blood adorable." Newt whispered to Minho, his voice full of affection.

"We should have started this sooner. How much longer do you think he'll fight us on it?" Minho asked, placing a gentle kiss on Thomas' temple. He snuggled in closer to the boy, throwing the blanket onto all three of them.

"Not much longer, I hope." Newt responds, Thomas could feel his eyes on his face. "So bloody cute. I want to take a picture and keep this forever." 

Thomas didn't want pictures taken, at least not yet. To the best of his ability, he rolled over and buried his face into Minho's large and defined chest. For some reason or another, Minho was always so warm and it made Thomas even more sleepy. 

"Goodnight baby boy." Minho whispered into his hair, his arm wrapping around Thomas to rub his back. 

Thomas could feel Newt get up, and then the room went dark. Then the bed dipped down again and Newt set a slender hand on Thomas' hip. "I love you Tommy." He whispered in his ear. "Sweet dreams my little angel. Love you too Min. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I'm really glad we both get to experience this." 

"I love you too, Newt. And I can't believe this is finally happening." 

The room grew silent and it wasn't too much longer before Thomas actually fell asleep to the sound of Minho's heartbeat and the feel of Newt's hand tracing up and down his thigh. 


	2. tell you I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas breaks a few rules and doesn't want to tell his boyfriends, but the memories cause a rift in their dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING//DRUGS&SEXUAL ABUSE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED

Thomas woke early, to the smell of pancakes and bacon. His two favorite breakfast foods. Before opening his eyes, he stretched in bed, popping a few of his bones as he did so. 

He laid there quietly for a few more minutes, oddly feeling more relaxed than he almost ever had. Then he remembered the pacifier in his mouth.  _Maybe it's not that bad_ he thought to himself, burying his face in the pillow. With how cold the bed was, he could tell he was alone. 

"Wake up sleepy head." Newt cooed, taking a seat next to him. "Breakfast is going to get cold." Thomas felt a hand rub his back, and he peeked up at Newt, his eyes a little blurry from sleep. "Come on baby, up and at em." 

Thomas wined in protest but got up none the less. He followed Newt to their tiny fold down table that sat almost in front of their bathroom. "Were's Min?" He asked around the pacifier, not in a big rush to take it out. He felt pretty little this morning. 

"Your papa is in the shower." Newt replied, making Thomas a plate before sitting it in front of him. Thomas propped himself up on his elbow, eying the food. It looked amazing, but for some reason he wasn't very hungry. "What time is it? Don't we have class soon?" He hated having 8 am classes on Fridays. 

"Oh you must not have seen outside yet." Newt chuckled and took a bite of his pancake. "We got six inches of snow last night, all classes are canceled." Thomas' eyes widened and he actually did a happy dance in his seat.

"You're so shucking cute." Minho stated as he walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. Thomas immediately stopped and a blush crept up his neck. 

"Thank you papa." He mumbled without really thinking. Minho grinned from ear to ear. 

"Come on Tommy, you gotta eat your breakfast before it gets cold baby." Newt reminded him, stepping in to cut his pancakes up for him. 

"You don't need to doooo that." Thomas whined, trying to take the knife and fork away from Newt with no success. "I'm not a baby." 

"You're our baby." Minho reminded him, he had taken his place at the table, still only wearing a towel. "Your daddy is just making sure you don't choke on your food. If I were you, I'd say thank you. He got up extra early just to make your favorites." 

Thomas bit his lip, toying with the pacifier that was now in his hands. "Thank you daddy." He mumbled quietly, when Newt was done he handed Thomas his fork. That's when he noticed it was a plastic blue fork, the ones for kids. He wasn't really in the mood to argue, and Newt had obviously worked hard on this, so he began eating with a smile.

"So what are the plans today?" Thomas asked around a mouth full of food. Newt shot him a warning glance and Thomas looked down at his plate. 

"Well I sadly have a three hour meeting with the athletic director over spring training at five, but I'm free until then." Minho stated in between devouring his plate. Newt looked at him with mild disgust. 

"I have to meet up with my dad in the city at six thirty, so I'll probably have to leave around four in order to get there in time with all this damn snow. You're welcome to come Tommy." 

"I'll probably just stay here and hang out with Chuck if that's okay with you." Thomas stated, pushing his food around with his fork. He didn't really fancy waiting around while Newt and his father talked business. 

"That's fine love, just check in every once in awhile please. In the group chat so we both know you're okay." Thomas nodded and took a bite of his bacon. 

"I will." He stated. "Until then, what are we going to do?" 

"Well about that." Minho hummed deviously. "I thought we'd do a little online shopping for some little clothes. We were going to get some in advance but we thought you'd like to pick them out yourself." 

"What do you mean by 'little clothes'?" Thomas asked worriedly, setting his fork down completely. 

"We thought it might be nice to get you some onesies and footie pajamas. We found a really cool website and they can be here by the end of the day if we order them by ten." Newt smiled, finishing his plate. 

"I don't want you guys spending a lot of money. This is only going to last a week." Thomas was still just pushing around pieces of pancakes, he'd hardly touched them. 

"It's not up for debate." Newt said, and it was final. He moved his chair closer to Thomas and took his fork, picking up a piece of pancake and holding it to his lips. "Come on baby, eat your breakfast."

Thomas turned his head away, looking at the floor. "I'm not hungry." 

"You gotta eat at least five bites for me okay?" Newt cooed, using his free hand to tilt Thomas' face towards him. Thomas pouted and shook his head no. 

"What did your daddy say?" Minho threw in, giving Thomas a warning glare. Thomas pried Newts hand off of his face and glared. 

"Oh fuck off!" He shouted, pushing the plate away from him. "First you make me use a baby spoon and then you try to feed me yourself. Just leave me alone." He pouted, still toying with the pacifier in one hand. 

"Excuse me, little boy?" Newt asked calmly, even though Minho was obviously frustrated. "What did you say to me?" 

Thomas sat quietly, not looking at either of his boyfriends. 

"I think he needs to be punished." Minho stated, standing up and walking over towards them. "I'm not dealing with this attitude all week." Minho grabbed Thomas by the shoulder and pulled him up. Thomas fought against him, but Minho was a lot stronger. 

"Stop it! Let me go!" He pleaded, continuing to pull on his arms. 

"What do you think Newt? Belt or hand?" Minho called to Newt as he walked Thomas back over to the Futon. Much to Thomas' dismay, Minho pulled his underwear right down and bent him over his knee. He was still kicking and fighting, but with the grip Minho had on the back of his neck and his thighs he had no real chance at getting up. 

"Please, Newt. Make him let me go. I don't want this. Stop it! Minho STOP IT." Thomas was begging now, his heart about to beat out of his chest. 

"I think you should use your hand. And if he doesn't calm down and take his punishment like he deserves, you should use the belt next." Newt said calmly, sitting to the right of Minho, by Thomas head. 

"Newt please." Thomas was crying now. He was terrified of what was to come. He didn't want to be spanked, he just wanted to be left alone. 

The first smack came out of no where and stung pretty bad. The tears started slipping from Thomas' eyes. "One." Minho counted. He rubbed his hand across Thomas' bare ass, soothing the screaming skin. The next two were quicker, one on each cheek. "Two, three." He continued. Thomas was almost screaming by now. 

He'd managed to drop his pacifier on the floor. Newt picked it up and held it out to Thomas. "Here baby take this, it'll make you feel better." Thomas took the pacifier in his mouth, but it didn't stop the tears from falling. 

"Four." That one hurt the most, or so he thought. "Five." That one was in the exact same place as the fourth one and Thomas knew it was going to bruise. "Good boy baby. You took your punishment so well. You can't talk to your daddy that way." Minho allowed Thomas to stand up. 

He didn't say a word as he pulled his underwear up and made his way to the bathroom. His face was red and soaked in tears and he'd never felt this sad because of his boyfriends. He didn't like being punished. 

Thomas locked the door and laid on the bathroom floor. He knew he shouldn't have went off on Newt, and he understood why he was being punished but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

He laid there for awhile, staring at the tiled sealing. His ass hurt and so did his heart. All he wanted was to be held but his embarrassment kept him from doing so. He didn't know how long he'd been laying there before he heard a faint knock on the door. 

"Tommy?" Newt called in, tapping again. "Tommy open the door please." Thomas stood and threw on his pants from yesterday that were still laying on the floor. "Are you okay love?" 

"I-I'm going to um go back to my room. I should probably just go." He stuttered, pushing past Newt. 

"Baby we can't let you leave this upset, I'm sorry love bug. I didn't want to do it but rules are rules. Come here, sit on papas lap and let me kiss all over that pretty little face of yours." 

Thomas shook his head. "No, really. I should be going." 

"How about this." Newt interjected. "You can go as soon as you pick out five onesies and two footie pajamas." Newt caught him in a hug from behind and kissed his cheek. "How does that sound." 

Thomas sighed but nodded, and allowed Newt to pull him into his arms on the futon. Minho grabbed his MacBook and pulled up the website. 

Thomas was in awe. He actually found most of the clothes cute and actually wanted to wear them. "I um... I like this one." He said, pointing to a yellow one with pink hearts. He knew it looked a little girly, but it was cute. Neither boy commented on it, Minho added it to the cart. "And um this one." He said blushing, pointing to a blue one with 'daddy's boy' written across the chest. "OH! Look at how pretty this one is papa!" He exclaimed, pointing to a white footie pajama covered in little bears. 

Newt was grinning and he could tell Thomas was slowly slipping into his little space.

"What about this one baby?" Minho asked, the mouse hovering over a pale orange onesie that had green and blue trucks on it. Thomas nodded eagerly and it too was added to the cart. "Ooooh or this one?" He then showed Thomas a tyedyed one that had all of the colors of the rainbow on it. Thomas nodded again, grinning from ear to ear. 

Minho hit the 'check out' button and Thomas seen the price was a hundred and thirty dollars. "Whoa whoa whoa, thats way too much money." He felt bad, he hated it when his boyfriends spent large amounts of money on him. 

"Hey, I want the best for my baby boy." Newt said, snuggling him and kissing all over his face as a distraction while Minho finished the order. It worked. "The'll be here in a few hours."

Thomas nodded and burrowed himself deeper into Newts chest. Minho put on the tv and they spent the rest of the morning watching cartoons, watching as Thomas sunk deeper and deeper into his little space.

 

*

 

At ten, Minho ran down to check the mail and sure enough the packages had arrived. He felt almost giddy as he ran back to the room, holding the packages to his chest. 

Thomas was napping on newts lap, but Newt carefully shook him awake as he couldn't contain his excitement. Thomas awoke with sleepy eyes, looking up at Newt. Newt motioned over to Minho who was sitting the packages onto the table, still smiling. "We got something for you buddy." He called over to Thomas. 

Thomas quickly darted up and glanced at the packages. "We gotta open them." Thomas said matter of factly. Newt chuckled and pulled a pocket knife out, and began cutting away at the plastic. They spent the rest of the day playing dress up with Thomas, adoring the way he looked in each and every outfit. 

 

*

 

Newt was the first to leave. He kissed both of his boyfriends goodbye and promised to return as soon as possible. Thomas was sitting on Minho's lap in the 'I love daddy' onesie and dammit Minho was turned on. Maybe it was the way Thomas was sucking on the pacifier, or maybe it was the way his small legs and thick thighs looked in the onesie, but he could feel an erection sneaking into his pants. And he knew soon Thomas would feel it soon. "Hey baby..." Minho started, running a hand down Thomas' back. "Can papa try something real quick?" 

Thomas glanced back at him from the tv, a big smile on his face. "Sure papa! What do you want to try?" 

"I want you to suck on my finger like you do with your paci..." Minho bit his lip as he pulled the paci out of Thomas' mouth. Thomas, to Minho's surprise, happily agreed and popped Minho's pointer finger all the way in his mouth, to the knuckle. He then began tracing his tongue around his finger looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Minho was lost for words, so instead he flipped Thomas over onto his back and straddled his waist, pressing another finger into his mouth. Thomas continued to suck on both of Minho's fingers, putting on a show of it too. Minho kept adding fingers until Thomas' mouth was stretched out wide, four fingers pressing themselves in and out of his mouth.

Minho was fully erect by now, his cock straining against his basketball shorts. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the innocence out of Thomas right then and there. He pulled all of his fingers from his mouth and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I want you."

He could see the shiver run down Thomas' spine and he smirked. Thomas quickly nodded and began to unbutton his onesie at the bottom, but Minho stopped him before he could get the whole thing off. "Leave it on." He demanded as he stood to shed his clothes. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser and applied a generous amount to his fingers.

Tomas was still new to sex. Newt and Minho are the only two he'd ever been with, so Minho took his time working his fingers in and out of his tight hole. Plus, he craved the faces and noises Thomas made in moments like this, moments when he felt so good he could scream.

Minho grabbed his phone and took a short video, sending it to Newt only. He knew his boyfriend would definitely get a kick out of it.

"P-papa." Thomas moaned, fucking himself back onto Minho's fingers. "Papa p-please." He begged, his eyes closed tight and his small fists gripping the sheets. Minho didn't need to be told twice.

After quickly applying lube to his cock, he lined himself up at Thomas' hole and slowly began pushing himself in. The tight heat was almost too much for him to handle, but he continued none the less. Thomas' mouth had fallen open into a small 'o' as he began to thrust in and out. Usually he was cautious and gentle with Thomas, but he nearly couldn't control himself this time.

After a few slow and steady strokes, Minho's pace began to speed. His cock aching for the relief that he was finding in the smaller boy and his moans were only encouraging him.

It was fast, and messy, but both boys came quickly and harshly, Minho shooting his load into Thomas, and Thomas shooting his load all over the onesie. When it was over, Minho sat Thomas up and pulled the soiled clothes off of him, tossing it to the floor so he could hold his baby for a minute.

Soon though, they both needed to shower.

The shower was quick. Minho had a meeting he couldn't miss and Thomas was full of cum.

Soon they were both dressed (Thomas in regular clothes this time) and they left the room together. Thomas just planned to go back to his room, maybe go bug Gally if he got too lonely.

Minho walked him to his room and then kissed him three times. "I love you baby." He whispered against his lips.

"I love you too papa, have fun at your meeting!" Thomas couldn't help but smile. He felt great.

With that, Minho left and Thomas went into his room.

"Hey!" Chuck greeted him the second he was through the door. "You going to Jansons party tonight? I heard it was going to be fantastic!" The boy was dressed nicely in a button down and dark jeans. He had somehow managed to tame his curly hair.

"Um... Minho and Newt don't really think it's a good idea for me to go." Thomas admitted, leaning against the wall. He was jealous of Chuck, he wanted to go to that party so bad.

"Thomas you're always letting them boss you around. Why don't you just stop by for a little while? They'll never know!" Chuck sounded excited. "It could be like a game!"

Thomas couldn't lie, he was interested. He really wanted to go to that party, and Chuck was right. Both of his boyfriends were busy. As long as he was back by 9 nobody would ever know. "What the hell." Thomas stated, nodding in agreement. "I'm down."

 

*

 

Thomas could hear the music three rooms down as he grew closer to the growing party. It was only six o'clock and he could tell that at least a third of the school was here. As he entered the very large room, the lights were off and instead there were flashing colorful lights. The scene looked right out of a movie. 

"Look who we have here!" A voice exclaimed, throwing an arm over Thomas' shoulders. "If it isn't Thomas! I never thought I'd catch you at one of my parties with the way your  _boyfriends_ drag you around by your balls." Thomas could tell Janson was already at least tipsy. "Come on, let me make you a drink." 

Thomas followed Janson to the kitchen nervously. He knew both Newt and Minho would kill him for this, so he made a vow to himself that they'd never find out. He scoped out the party as Janson made him a drink, recognizing a few track runners and one or two of Newts friends, including Brenda who he only met once briefly. She was scary. "Here you go hun." Janson shouted over the music, handing a red solo cup to Thomas. he hesitantly took a sip and realized it wasn't that bad, it didn't taste like alcohol so he figured it didn't have much in it. 

"I'm going to go say hi to a few friends." Thomas smiled at Janson before taking off. He took a few more sips and began to loosen up a little. From across the crowd he could see Gally, and that made him extremely happy. "Gally!" He shouted, waving an arm as he got closer. He could see Gally was with a girl so he decided to have a little fun. "Gally where have you been?" He giggled, planting a big, wet kiss on his cheek. "Oh I missed you sooooo much!" The girl looked very confused.

"I'm sorry... are you two together?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"NO!" Gally shouted, but he didn't push Thomas away. Instead he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You're not supposed to be here kid. Newt would kill you dead." 

"Thaaaat's whyyyy we're not going to tellllll him pleaaaase Gally?" Thomas' words were beginning to slur slightly. He felt great. 

"I don't know, he'd kill me if I was a witness." Gally seemed concerned so Thomas kissed his cheek again and patted him on his shoulder. 

"I was never here kay?" Thomas asked, before disappearing into the crowd again. Gally shook it off and decided that he'd deny deny deny if he was ever questioned.

Thomas made his way around the room aimlessly, dancing with strangers as he finished his cup. By the time it was gone he wasn't feeling so good. He was sleepy and his arms were getting heavy so he made his way to a wall and leaned against it. "You feeling alright Bub?" Janson asked out of nowhere. Thomas jumped in shock. 

"Oh um yeah... Just tired is all." He responded. His eyes were getting heavier and heavier. 

"You don't look so good, why don't you go lay down in my room? Its off limits so no one will bother you there." He offered. And in the state Thomas was in he couldn't really say no. Everything was starting to blur together and he could barely hold himself up. Before getting an answer, Janson threw one of Thomas' arms over his shoulders and began to drag him off to his room. 

The first thing Thomas noticed was the smell. It smelled like dirty gym socks and incense, not a good combination. Janson threw him onto the bed and suddenly Thomas got a really bad feeling. 

Janson began by taking off his shoes, and then his socks. "Hey stop it!" Thomas demanded, but his limbs were too weak to move. "Stop please." He begged as Janson continued upwards, now removing his pants. Tears started to make their way down his cheeks as fear overcame him. "GALLY! BRENDA!" He shouted. Janson slapped him across the face. 

"Listen here you little shit head. I deserve this. Do you know how much I loved you?" Janson rambled, beginning to take off his own clothes. "Do you know how much I still love you?" Thomas' face hurt, and the tears were falling like waterfalls. "I deserve you, not them. They have each other why do they need you too huh?"

Both boys were in their underwear, Thomas tried screaming again. This time Janson punched him in his stomach. "SHUT UP! Nobody will hear you anyways." With that, Janson removed Thomas' underwear. 

"P-p-please d-don't do this to me please." Thomas continued begging. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. "P-please let me g-go. I w-wont tell anyone I p-p-promise." 

"You're not leaving here until I take what's mine baby boy." Janson whispered sweetly into Thomas' ear. He began trailing kisses across his neck and along his jaw, rubbing his cock against Thomas' leg. He couldn't quit crying. "Shhh it's okay baby, I'll be gentle." Janson giggled before lining his cock up with Thomas' already sore hole. 

Janson was not gentle. Without warning, he shoved his entire cock in dry and raw. Thomas screamed again which earned him yet another smack across the face. Jansons strokes were fast and harsh, but they hit Thomas' prostate every single time. "You'd enjoy this more if you would have chose me." Janson grunted into Thomas' face. "This is your fault it has to be like this."

"Please stop. Stop please I don't want this please." Thomas begged. But Janson wasn't listening. Janson man handled Thomas onto all fours, using one hand to pull at his hair and the other to choke him. 

Janson was very strong. He was holding all of Thomas' weight up by himself because Thomas couldn't control any of it. All he could do was watch as his tears hit the pillow and count the seconds until it was over. 

Only, it felt like it was never going to be over. Janson just kept going and going, and Thomas kept begging him to stop. Eventually Janson got sick of the begging and choked him until he passed out. 

When he awoke, Janson was still going. "Mmmm you feel so good baby. So good for me, yeah? This is my ass right?" Thomas kept silent. Everything hurt. "SAY IT SLUT!" Janson demanded, laying a very hard punch to Thomas' lower back. Thomas screamed in pain, but another hit landed again. "I SAID SAY IT!" 

"I-i-i-its y--your ass" Thomas forced the words out of his mouth. He wanted to crawl inside of himself and die. 

"Damn right its my ass." Janson approved, his thrusts slowing. Thomas hoped he was almost done. "And I'm going to fuck it whenever I please or I'm going to beat your ass every day from now until the day you die." 

With that, Thomas felt a warmth spread inside of him. Janson released his hair and his throat and Thomas fell face first into the pillows. He laid motionless as Janson pulled out, and Thomas could feel the feeling in his arms start to come back a little at a time. "You're such a good fuck baby." Janson leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Get yourself cleaned up and don't tell anyone. Or those pretty little boyfriends of yours will wind up dead." 

With that, Janson cleaned himself up and left the room. 

Thomas was crying again as he used every ounce of strength to clean himself up. His entire world just shattered and he had no idea if he would ever be able to fix it. He'd give anything,  _anything_ to go back in time six hours. He stumbled out of the bedroom. The party had swung into full effect and Thomas had to quite literally fight his way through the crowd. 

 

*

 

After taking a two hour shower in the communal bathroom, Thomas tucked himself into bed it was only then that he checked his phone. 

 

**GROUP CHAT**

6:35  **NEWT:** Hey u guys just wanted u to know I made it here safe

8:00  **MINHO:** You almost home babe? Also, have you heard from Thomas?

8:03  **NEWT:** No, u haven't? 

8:05  **MINHO:** No and he wasn't in his room

8:06  **NEWT:** Tommy? Can u respond pls

8:09  **NEWT:** TOMMY

                   TOMMY ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW 

                   THOMAS UR GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE

8:11  **MINHO:** Thomas please text us back

 

8:14 **MISSED CALL FROM NEWT**

**MISSED CALL FROM NEWT**

**MISSED CALL FROM MINHO**

**MISSED CALL FROM NEWT**

**MISSED CALL FROM MINHO**

 

 

8:30  **6 NEW VOICEMAILS FROM NEWT**

 

8:41 **NEW MESSAGE FROM NEWT:** Thomas it's been hours now where r u

                                              Tommy please

                                              ur scaring me Tommy please pick up

 

8:49  **16 MISSED CALLS FROM NEWT**

 

Thomas heard a banging on his door. He didn't get up to answer it. Minho and Newt busted in anyway. The room was dark and Thomas was hiding under the blanket, he was praying they wouldn't see him. 

"Thomas fucking Eddison if you don't come down here right now my god damn head is going to explode." Newt yelled up at him. Thomas didn't move. "THOMAS FUCKING EDDISON NOW!" 

"Thomas come on, come down here. We can see you. Please. What's wrong?" Minho, surprisingly, was the calm one. Thomas' body was frozen in his bed. 

"Go away." He stated flatly, no emotion in his voice. 

"Excuse me? Fucking excuse me?" Newt demanded. "Come down or I'm coming up. Right now." 

Thomas snapped. He started throwing everything off of his bed, his pillows, his blanket, a few textbooks, and then he climbed down and started throwing things off of his desk. He got to his lamp, stapler, and a snow globe from Australia before Minho wrapped his arms around his, preventing him from throwing anything else. "LET ME GO LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Thomas screamed irrationally. "GET THE HELL OFF ME LET ME GO!" 

That sobered Newt up. He moved to stand in front of the shaking boy and audibly gasped at what he saw. "Tommy... baby who did this to you?" His voice was softer than it had ever been as he took in what was left of Thomas. He had a black eye and a hand shaped bruise on his cheek, along with one on his neck. "Baby boy who hurt you?" 

"Let me go." Thomas said through his teeth. "Please." 

Minho let him go, but spun him around to see for himself. He too, gasped as a look of horror struck his face. "What the hell happened Thomas?"

"I want you two to leave now." Thomas demanded, wincing as he tried to point to the door. His body hurt.

Newt started crying. Nobody had ever seen Newt cry before.

Thomas stood there as shocked as Minho, who was also crying. 

"Don't do this Tommy, please. Don't shut me out. Let me help you." Newt begged. 

"You can't help me." Thomas stated. "What's done is done and it's all my fault."

"Baby please just tell us what happened." Minho reached out to caress his cheek, Thomas pulled away.

"If I tell you what happened, you both are going to leave me. For good." Thomas laughed bitterly. "But maybe that's what I deserve. Fine. I went to Jansons party. I went to the party and he made me a drink and you know what? Whatever the fuck he put in the drink made me loose absolutely all control over my body. He dragged me back to his room and HE FUCKING RAPED ME." Thomas screamed. He went back to throwing things off of his desk. He couldn't breathe. He was crying so hard he couldn't see straight and his back hurt, his ass hurt, everything just hurt and he was so fucking angry. 

He kept waiting for them to yell at him, or to just leave. He deserved it after all. He was nothing. He'd lost everything. 

Neither of them left though. And after successfully throwing everything off of his desk he looked back at them. Newt was wearing an expression he'd never worn before and Thomas was terrified. Minho looked white hot in anger. Thomas was afraid they were going to beat the living fuck out of him. 

He took a few steps back, his face contorting into fear as he cowered in the corner. And then he began sobbing. "Please if you're going to beat me up don't do it now... Everything h-h-hurts. I'm s-s-sorry." 

Newt sapped out of his almost deadly state and took three large steps towards Thomas. "Baby I would never hurt you okay?" He said calmly, gripping Thomas' chin in one hand. Minho was still out of it. "But I need you to listen to me real fucking clear sweetheart. You can't tell anyone else about this okay? Daddy's going to take care of it baby boy do you hear me? I am going to take care of you." And with that he pulled Thomas into a deep hug and Thomas felt something he never thought he'd feel again: safe. 

He was sobbing again, into Newt's shoulder. The heartbreaking sound finally snapped Minho out of his trance. "Come on babe, lets get him up to our room and into his pajamas. We'll get him a nice bottle and his paci and we can watch The Breakfast Club for the millionth time." Newt nodded and hugged Thomas a bit tighter before pushing him arms length away. 

"How does that sound baby?" Newt asks, looking directly into Thomas' eyes. 

"I-i don't think I can m-make it up the s-stairs. Everything h-hurts really badly." Thomas sniffled. He was so grateful that his boys still loved him, even after all of this. Minho put Thomas on his back and carried him up all four flights of stairs and didn't complain a single time. 

Once they were in the room, both of the boys helped Thomas undress. Newt had to look away for a moment, Thomas' beautiful body was littered in deep black bruises. His ass was swollen and they both could tell that it had been bleeding at one point or another and it broke their hearts. Newt helped him into his bear footie pajamas while Minho made a bottle and started the breakfast club.

"Thomas." Newt whispered into his ear. "Tommy, baby, daddy is going to take care of this I promise. Okay? Daddy is going to fix it." Thomas nodded his head, he was so tired. 

This time Newt held him and fed him his bottle. He couldn't stand to not be touching his Tommy. 

Minho sat on the other side, gently rubbing his hand up and down Thomas' leg. He couldn't concentrate on the movie while his baby laid there, broken. They both watched as Thomas' eyes slowly began to close as his breathing slowed and he fell asleep in Newts arms. 

"Minho I need you to watch him. I have something I need to take care of." Newt said, all emotion gone from his face and his voice. He kissed Thomas' forehead and replaced the bottle with the pacifier. He then kissed Minho a few times. "Min, I love you so much."

"I love you too Newt. Be safe please. Don't get yourself in trouble." Minho warned. There was no use in arguing with him, he was going to leave no matter what Minho said. 

Newt grabbed his leather jacket and sent out a group text as he was walking out of the door. 

 

**TO: RIDERS (5+ MEMBERS)**

10:57  **NEWT:** code red. meet me in the bleachers now. no exceptions. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of "our boy needs us"


End file.
